bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Medical Pavilion
Overview This is the second level of the game, after Welcome to Rapture. Jack will meet Dr. Steinman here in an attempt to gain access to Neptune's Bounty. It is also here that Jack will acquire ADAM and fight a Big Daddy for the first time. History When founded, the Medical Pavilion was the hub for all medically related business and inquiries in Rapture, and was responsible for treating all illnesses and health related problems. As ADAM became widely distributed among the citizens of Rapture, its self-healing abilities practically removed all of the pavilion's healing facilities. Due to the instability of ADAM caused by its excessive use amongst many of Rapture's citizens, unforeseen physical mutations began to occur. In response, many hospital facilities quickly became replaced by cosmetic surgery facilities such as Dandy Dental and Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals. One of the highest ranking doctors was Dr. J.S. Steinman, a cosmetic surgeon who was known to be a perfectionist in his work. Dr. Steinman was the head surgeon in the department of Aesthetic Ideals, and believed strongly in the remarkable effects of ADAM. However, as Steinman began to progress with constant use of ADAM, he began to suffer chronic brain and physical damage. The more deformed he became, the more he pondered on "perfecting" his skills by deforming his patients as well. Out of all the reported cases of his surgical abuse, the most famous was of Diane McClintock, whose face was probably distorted even more after Atlas's attack. Steinman's growing insanity shows what "splicing" can potentially do to anyone, and how inhumane the prospects of ADAM and plasmids can truly be. Dandy Dental Dandy Dental was an admirable dental facility in the Medical Pavilion built by Fontaine to advertise and promote the Telekinesis plasmid, with free samples being given out. When Jack arrives there it appears destroyed and derelict with half of the main facility flooded. Unsurprisingly a large part of Dandy Dental is devoted to simply testing out the telekinesis plasmid sample via a makeshift ball launcher. Painless Dental & Chomper's Dental These are the two other Dental facilities featured in the Medical Pavilion and, like much of Rapture, are currently in disuse. Chomper's Dental was being used as a safehouse by two Splicers at the time of Jack's arrival, only accessible by obtaining Telekinesis, the entire facility being flooded to some level. Chomper's Dental is the second largest facility. Painless Dental is guarded by a lone security turret and is the smallest of the dental facilities. Eternal Flame The Eternal Flame crematorium is the only facility to cremate the dead of Rapture, placed next to Twilight Fields. It is here that Jack finds the Incinerate plasmid and hears out Ryan's gift tag for his head. Eternal flame is a small facility bearing only four rooms: administration, furnace room (main), storage and the head office. By activating the furnace control panel Jack can cremate a seemingly long dead body to gain a gene tonic. Twilight Fields The place where the people of Rapture can say a final farewell to loved ones before they are cremated in the Eternal Flame. When Jack arrives for the first time he may see a Splicer crying over an apparently deceased loved one, only to see that nothing but a few items sit in the coffin. There are only two rooms in Twilight Fields, the first possessing a reception and two curtained off areas with coffins, and the second room appears to be a run-down storage facility that has become heavily flooded. There is a locked door that must be opened with a code, the code is 0451. The code is on the table opposite written on paper. Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals Still run by the insane Dr. Steinman upon Jack's arrival, it is accessible via a tunnel from the main Pavilion reception. Aesthetic Ideals is a massive part of the Medical Pavilion and was used to fix the physical side-effects caused by ADAM, most likely replacing the main hospital facilities. What's left of the Aesthetic Ideals is simply divided into two sections: the Surgery foyer and Surgery. The Surgery foyer is where Jack 'meets' Dr. Steinman for the first time when he is manically thinking out loud Why do people have two arms , two legs, two eyes, two ears, two hands?. Large and open it simply consists of a waiting area for the unlucky few, a circus of values, a vita-chamber, and two over-head balconies that are now blocked off. Down a corridor is Surgery where there are only two rooms: one abandoned with a bloody saw near an operating bed, another occupied by Dr. Steinman and his soon-to-be-dead client. When Jack arrives Steinman finally loses it, revealing three dead clients hanging above him, regarding his crusade a failure to Aphrodite. Map Areas Medical Lobby * Circus of Values ("CoV") machine on left of entry. Skip it. * Security Bot (very easy hack) stuck in a door further left. Skip it. * Recording on reception desk. * Cash, EVE, ammo and First Aid Kit ("FAK") behind reception desk. * Hack Bot and go through the door. * FAK, machine gun ammo, recording on desk. * Two splicers fight. Stay by desk and let Bot take out survivor. * Flip switch upstairs. * Splicer is through the door behind you, in the area to the left. * Zap splicer, back away and let Bot finish her off. * Pick up machine gun. Flip switch. * Run to other end of hall and shoot as splicers enter doorway. * Go back the way you came in. * Two splicers come around corner by desk that had FAK. * Go upstairs. Splicers attack. Conserve ammo and let Bot fight. * Inside door is ammo and off to right - pistol. * Corpse past pistol has cash, as does corpse on left of hallway. * Use door control to open door. Surgery Wing Main Area * Straight door through is a recorder. * Machine Gun Turret ("MGT") is on other side of wall. ** Approach it from left side and zap-hack it. Retrace steps to door. ** After MGT kills splicer, go around right side to hole in wall with MGT. ** Zap-hack it through hole in wall, then loot the area. * Bar opposite MGT #1: recording, cash register; behind bar: cash reg. * Trash can by bar: machine gun rounds. * Floor left of bar: EVE, bandages, corpse (cash), pistol. * Several splicer attack from afar. ** Crouch behind planter and let Bot do most of the work or ** Lure them back to MGT1. * Go back by MGT #1 and loot right side of room. * Supply room with MGT #2: ** Armor rounds at door ** Machine gun rounds in MGT (if it's been destroyed) ** FAK on cabinet. ** Machine gun rounds in crate. * Flooded room on right: CoV and ammo machines, recording. * Save before hacking, then get -- ** FAKs and EVE (up to where you are carrying 6 of each) ** Anti-personnel ammo from ammo machine ** 40 standard machine gun rounds. * Center area behind MGT #1: Recording, Health Station * Take left wall to ... Eternal Flame Crematorium * Approach with machine gun with anti-personnel ammo. * Stop just past the planter. * Door blows open killing female splicer. * Nitro Splicer comes out door. Kill and back away quickly. * Get Electric Buck from planter. SAVE IT FOR BIG DADDY. * Go in blown door. ** Coffee on and in desk to boost EVE. ** Recording at left wall. * Go through door. ** Red light of Security Camera at back ** When light moves right, run back under the camera. Hack it. ** Use Furnace Control button to cremate corpse. ** Get Hacker's Delight from the ashes. ** Armor ammo on table. Save Armor-Piercing ammo for Big Daddy * Upstairs. ** Zap-shoot splicer on left, ** Crawl through opening. ** Pick up Incinerate, step back, ignite oil on floor. ** EVE on desk. Bandages in desk. EVE behind broken machine. ** Machine gun rounds in one of the refrigerator units. ** FAK at bottom of far skylight. (Requires Telekinesis to reach.) Downstairs * Get recording from ice. * Incinerate ice. * Incinerate splicer beyond. (Your center reticule turns red.) * Go back upstairs to... Twilight Fields * Incinerate ice and switch back to Wrench and Electrobolt. * Go in and enter door on left. ** Zap and whack her. Loot her and corpse in casket. ** Go around counter, face the way you came in ** Pick up cash and ammo and start running. ** Door opens with MGT behind it, but you should be able to run out. * Go in middle door. ** Security Expert tonic is all the way in the back by ammo. ** Corpse has cash. ** Go back to far exit from water. ** Splicer jumps out and may get in water. Zap water or zap-whack him. * Enter area on right of main room. ** Whack or shoot splicer whose back is turned. ** Cash on her, 00 Buck to the left, loot in coffin, EVE to the right. ** Note number on paper before EVE. Note lock on door at far end. ** Room has EVE, ammo, Automatic Hacking Tool. ** Save and exit Twilight Fields -- prepare to be attacked. Downstairs Again * Pistol rounds in planter to right of CoV. * Zap door control to storage room to right of planter. ** Automatic Hacking Too is on the desk. This is 2 of 5 you can carry. ** Machine gun rounds are in the bin on the desk and by crate on floor. * Hack the CoV (Very Easy) if you wish. Hacking now adds EVE/Health. * Enter Dental Services Area (where you melted ice before). * Use bandages to max out your Health, if needed. Kure-All * Approach from left with machine gun ready. * Splicer may appear when door opens. * RPG Turret is at far right. Zap-hack and duck. * Area by RPGT: cash register, bandages, short cabinet with ammo. * Lobby: armor rounds under sofa and on corpse behind counter. * Inside: ** Security Camera (Very Easy) at far corner of back room. ** Wall Safe (Medium+) below camera: all ammo. (May want ot use hacker.) ** EVE opposite. ** Recording in back corner by ammo. ** Crawl space near door: ammo, Wrench Jockey tonic. Buck on cabinet. ** Splicer awaits your exit from crawl space. Shooting is simplest. Center Area Downstairs * Shotgun is a trap. Skip it for now. * If you are in need of FAKs, loot two from the corpse. Dandy Dental * No dangers inside. What looks like a turret is friendly. * Recorder at entry * Behind counter: ammo; cash in register on counter * Safe in flooded area: Easy. FAK, EVE, $23 * Telekinesis ("TK") plasmid and recording through inside door. ** You will have to replace Incinerate with TK to use it. * Use ball machine to practice catching, hold trigger, press X. ** This uses on EVE. Firing by releasing trigger uses small EVE. * Use TK around trophies above doorway to fetch cash, Electric Buck. ** Press A to accept such items or to loot bodies you have fetched. * EVE is in or by trophies on the right. * A splicer enters the far door. ** Use TK to fetch a trophy; keep holding LT. ** Aim at the splicer and release the trigger. A one-hit kill. * If you were maxed out on EVE when you found the last one, pick it up with TK and carry it out the front door to drop it for easy retrieval later. This is the third use of TK. (Fetch, weapon, carry.) * Exit Dandy Dental and continue left to... Painless Dental * Door is locked. Crouch and go around corner to far wall. * Jump up on crates and go through open window. * MG Turret is on counter on other side of post. Zap-hack. * Behind counter: Electric Buck, cash register. * Lots of bandages around. * Speedy Hacker tonic is on a desk. * When you turn around from picking up tonic, splicer may be behind you. Because this is an easy kill and he has cash, if he does NOT appear, exit the room and come back in and go to the desk again. * Crawlspace: ** Fire machine gun at splicer through the exit grate. ** Loot: Automatic Hack Tool, Electric Buck, armor rounds, corpse cash. ** Crawl back and exit through lobby door to unlock it. * Exit Painless and go left to... Chompers Dental * Look through window with corpse and use TK to fetch key. * Watch for splicers inside and zap the water on the floor. * A Security Camera is to the far left of the door. * EVE behind counter. * Camera on back wall. Probably have to zap it to reach it. Hack it. * Safe below camera: Very easy. 2 FAKs, ammo. * Electric Buck opposite camera. * Exit Chompers and it's time to go back to the ... Shotgun Trap in the Center Area * When you pick up the shotgun, lights will dim and a wave of splicers will attack. The beauty of BioShock is that many different strategies will work. Save before picking it up if you want to experiment. * Here is a simple strategy: ** Face Painless Dental, pick up the gun, and run. ** Go around the corner to the crates you climbed on before. ** Jump on the first one to get out of the water. ** Each time more splicers show up, zap the water once. ** Go back in Painless to loot more bodies. ** Use the many bandages on the floor if needed. * Go back to the stairs and under them to the left. ** In a moment, a Nitro Splicer should appear and throw grenades. ** Use TK to catch and immediately fire back at him. * Go back upstairs to... Dr. Steinman’s Aesthetic Ideals * Go through a glass walkway and a big door. * Get the machine gun ready with anti-personnel ammo. * Round the corner and begin firing at Steinman. * He goes through a doorway and blocks it. * A Nitro Splicer appears on a balcony. * Catch a grenade, turn and fire it at the blockage and run through. * Hallway ** By wheelchair: recording, cash. ** Cross to wall opposite to search body. ** Use TK to fetch other body and pistol from exposed hallway. ** Step into that hallway, then back up quickly. ** Pick up a body with TK and when Bot shows up, fire the body at it. ** Take your time to make sure you hit the Bot. One hit should do. * Next Hallway ** A MG Turret is at the far end of the next hall, run, zap, hack. ** A hole in the wall halfway back: EVE, FAK, Buck. ** If maxed out on EVE or FAKs, fetch with TK and drop in hall. ** Static Discharge tonic is on the floor outside the hole. ** Go back to turret and enter door to ... * Room To Turret's Right ** A Security Camera in on the wall in the back. ** Watch for the red light to start right and run back. ** Press Y when you reach the counter to jump over it. ** Hack the camera. ** Counter: EVE, ammo. ** Floor Safe: Medium, ~$40, 2 FAKs, armor-piercing pistol rounds ** Recording: Aphrodite Walking, machine gun rounds next to it. ** Time to enter ... * Dr. Steinman's Lab ** Buck opposite viewing window, FAK in crate. ** Watch and wait for S to fire at you. ** Again, many strategies are possible, so save first. Simplest: ** Run through door on right, around corner right, across flooded area. ** Jump up on desk in corner and wait. ** If S comes after you, zap water 4 times ** If S does not follow, go fire some a-p rounds at him and run back. ** Safe: 3 FAKs. (And still at virtually max health.) ** FAK by safe on desk. ** FAK on cabinet in operating room. Ammo about. ** Recording on corpse on operating table. ** Two Health Stations, each of which could be shot for FAKs. * A total of *10* FAKs (counting Health Machines) were available here and NONE should have been needed. When battling Big Daddy, run back here. * Hallway Past Turret ** Splicers attack, drop back to give the turret firing room, but help out. ** If you lose a dab of Health, use the bandages in the room to the left. * As you return, you will come to the room with the Nitro Splicer on the balcony. * Nothing is to be gained by killing, so just run through the room. To Save Or Harvest * A cut scene will introduce you to Little Sisters (please read link). * You must choose whether to Save or Harvest. Bioshock has tremendous replay value, so whichever you try, you can go the other way next time. * A Gatherer's Garden ("GG") is on the far wall. * In a crate to the right is 2 more FAKs (total of 12+ in this section). * Ammo is in the other crate. * Recording and briefcase with ammo in front of GG. Using the Gatherer's Garden * Save before using GG in case you change your mind. * Getting the Health Upgrades makes the BD battles easier. * EVE Upgrades are not as significant, but for 20 ADAM, get EVE Link * Armored Shell is also useful. Replace Wrench Jockey. * If you saved, you are broke; otherwise, get Armored Shell and save the rest. * The passageway back to the main area has a crate with the 13th FAK and ammo. Battling Big Daddy * After returning to the main area, ou have to kill two splicers before BD-LS will arrive. The game does this to drain your health and ammo before a big fight. Use auto anti-personnel rounds. If they don't greet you at the door, you will have to go looking for them * After the splicers are dead and looted, go back to top off your health. * Change to the weapons and plasmids you are going to use. * Save to allow for trying different strategies. ** Electric Buck and Armored rounds damage BD the most. ** Nine shells of Electric Buck is usually enough to kill BD on this level. ** With less, wait for BD to be a distance away. ** Stay by the door you just came in. ** Fire 6 rounds of armor-piercing in a row. You should see his Health drop. ** If he is close enough, zap him and fire 5-6 more and zap him. ** Run down the hallway to the room with the GG machine. ** Change to Electric Buck. ** Ideally he will follow down the hall but give up if you are hiding. ** Wait a couple of seconds and go after him. ** Fire 4 times. He will recover and while you are reloading. ** Fire what you have left. ** If that doesn't kill him, switch to pistol anti-armor to finish him off. ** Every time BD hits you, you hit B for another FAK. * On the Hard level, BD is much tougher. More hit-and-run is required. * Make sure that Little Sister is with him. * LS will be with him the first time you see him, but if you take too long coming back for another attack, she may be gone. If you kill BD when LS is gone, you have to wait for another BD. * You may as well go back to the FAKs left behind and max out. * Save the additional ADAM to buy slots at the next stop. * You should be close to the $500 max on cash and max on EVE and FAKs. Hasty Exit * You have little/nothing to gain by fighting splicers, so just run back through the Medical Pavillion to the Emergency Access. * Have TK ready for playing catch with a Nitro Splicer. * Run upstairs, flip the switch, run back down and leave. * A crate next to the Bathysphere has $23 if you have room. New Discoveries New Plasmids and Tonics (Free) *Hacker's Delight *Incinerate! *Security Expert *Wrench Jockey *Speedy Hacker *Telekinesis *Static Discharge New Weaponry *Machine Gun *Shotgun New Enemies *Nitro Splicer *Dr. Steinman *Bouncer Single Use Events * There are 2 Little Sisters. Coded Doors * Twilight Fields - 0451 Audio Diaries # Diane McClintock-Released Today # Dr. Steinman - Adam's Changes # Dr. Steinman - Higher Standards # Andrew Ryan - Parasite Expectations # Bridgette Tenenbaum - Love for Science # Dr. Steinman - Limits of Imagination # Andrew Ryan - Vandalism # Dr. Steinman - Surgery's Picasso # Bill McDonagh - Freezing Pipes # Dr. Suchong - Enrage Trial # Bridgette Tenenbaum - Useless Experiments # Dr. Suchong - Plasmids are the Paint # Dr. Suchong - Testing Telekinesis # Dr. Steinman - Symmetry # Dr. Steinman - Aphrodite Walking # Dr. Steinman - Not What She Wanted # Dr. Steinman - Gatherer Vunerability Nitpicking *The back wall of Dandy Dental is dominated by a large glass window looking out on the city of Rapture. However, if one were able to move through walls, they would discover that traveling just a few feet out of the window towards the "city" would place them inside the Medical Pavilion's Reception Hall. So it is a bit odd that there would be a window here at all, much less one that has a completely unobstructed view of the city. Category:Medical Pavilion Category:Locations